


Rocks in Your Head

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, bc i have headcanons dammit and they kinda messed with the story a bit, except with a twist, i may or may not continue idk, mostly a rewrite/novelization of the scene in the jail in ghouls rule, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Basically a rewrite of that one scene in Ghouls Rule, except adding in my own headcanons, which kind of change the way the story goes. Just a bit.





	Rocks in Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Jekyll and Hyde" by Five Finger Death Punch

Jackson was used to waking up in strange places with no memory. Outside a tattoo parlor, on top of the roof of the school, outside a nightclub.....The list goes on and on.

 

This one, though? This one takes the cake.

 

He assumed, like he always did, that it was Holt’s fault. He’d let him out earlier at school, since Manny and the others wouldn’t let him join the excursion to New Salem. He tried not to worry about what Holt got up to, because if he did, he’d never stop.

 

He felt he had a right to worry, when he woke up in a jail cell, a _normie_ jail cell no less, with a ballcap-wearing gargoyle sitting on one of the bunks next to him. He shook his head, blinking and trying to emulate Holt’s posture in case the police officer on the other side of the gate decided to turn around. He didn’t need to try, though, because the man saw a giant spider and ran away screaming for someone named Murphy.

 

He probably wouldn’t be back for a while. Jackson sighed, collapsing on the bunk below the annoyed and confused gargoyle. “You done yellin’?” they grunted, voice a lot higher than he would’ve expected. Jackson combed his hair as best he could with his fingers, letting it lie flat once more.

 

“Um.....yes, sorry,” he said, deciding not to ask. The gargoyle snorted, the bedsprings squeaking as they shifted.

 

“I dunno what those headphones did for ya, but yer a lot nicer without them,” they said gruffly. Jackson wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t. Instead, he stood again, going over to the cracked mirror in the corner. He patted his hair down, pulling his contacts case out of his pocket and popping them out, blinking hard as the world suddenly got a lot more fuzzy. He closed the case, putting it back in his.....Holt’s hoodie pocket. He was tempted to pull out the earbuds attached to the iPod on his arm and let Holt deal with his own actions, but at the same time, he hadn’t expected to be out for at least another day or so. Even if it was just sleeping, he’d rather be _him,_ than be shunted into the back of his mind again.

 

Best to take the pros where he could find them.

 

He pulled the hoodie close, pulling the hood up over his head and laying back down on the rock-hard cot. Maybe tomorrow, he could get a phone call to his mother. She’d yell, but at least he’d be home.

 

\--

 

He was rudely awakened by the officer from earlier yelling at him to get up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, back to the door. He pulled his glasses case out of his pocket, putting them on and blinking blearily at the concrete wall, before turning around to face the music. The officer frowned, squinting at him. “You seem......different,” he said suspiciously, stepping closer. “What happened to yelling about how nobody tells you what to do, Mr. Hyde?” Jackson winced, scratching the back of his head and pushing the hood of the hoodie down as he did.

 

“Um....I just woke up?” he said incredulously. “You think I can be that energetic in the morning? I don’t even know what _time_ it is!” he said, sentence broken in the middle by a loud, jaw-cracking yawn. “You got any coffee for me? Or a phone, or something?” he asked.

 

The officer scowled, narrowing his eyes at him. Jackson fidgeted with the leather bracelet on his wrist, waiting for an answer. “If I’m being honest......you don’t _look_ like a monster. Well, fine. You can get your phone call. I’ll be watching you the entire time, though,” he said, pulling a ring of keys from his belt and unlocking the cell door. Jackson stood and stretched, walking out into the hallway.

 

“Thanks, sir,” he said, shuffling after the officer as he led him to the phone. It looked like a payphone, in a metal box bolted to the wall of a tiny, office-like room. The officer stood in front of the only door, arms crossed. Jackson swallowed down the lump in his throat, dialing his mom.

 

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

 

“Mama J, it’s me. I have a favor to ask?”

 

_“Me? Which me? Is that Jackson?”_

 

“Yeah. I need you to come down to the _New Salem_ police station. As soon as you can, please?”

 

_“The normie station?! Jackson, what the hell did you do?!”_

 

“Mama J, I got into some trouble last night, but I don’t remember exactly what happened. A lot of it is pretty much a blur. I was at school, next thing I know I’m in a jail cell and my headphones are gone.”

 

_“Oh......OH! Don’t worry honey, I’ll be down there in a bit. Mama Hyde might be there instead. Either way, I’m on my way. Stay put, and don’t cause any trouble, got it?”_

 

“Got it. I’ll see you when you get here. I love you.”

 

_“I love you too, Jackson. Just sit tight. We’ll get this sorted out.”_

 

* * *

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> there might be art eventually
> 
> EDIT: i finished the thing so here have my hc designs for jackson and holt


End file.
